Seutas Kenangan
by Uzumaki Shizuka
Summary: "Eh? Jangan khawatir aku bukan orang jahat, namaku Naruto," ujar Naruto menenangkan./ "T-Tapi k-kau kan juga masih kecil. Hiks."/ A NaruHina Fict dalam rangka event "From Andromeda To Bimasakti : Naruhina"/ Mind to R&R? :)


"Hiks..Hiks.."

_Eh? Siapa yang menangis?_ Seorang bocah berambut pirang tampak heran mendengar tangisan anak kecil di tengah hutan. Ia penasaran lantas mencari sumbernya. Dengan menajamkan telinga ia berhasil menemukan pelakunya. Ternyata tangisan itu berasal dari seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berjongkok di bawah pohon.

Gadis itu membelakanginya. Bocah pirang merasa iba sekaligus khawatir, jangan-jangan gadis itu sedang terluka atau membutuhkan pertolongan. Bocah berambut pirang memutuskan menghampirinya setelah meletakkan bungkusan besar yang dibawanya. Bungkusan berisi belasan kotak makan yang harus ia antarkan kepada para pekerja yang sedang memperbaiki jembatan –sebagai hukuman dari kepala desa atas kenakalannya.

Selangkah demi selangkah ia dekati gadis itu hingga dari jarak tidak jauh di belakangnya Naruto menyapanya, "_Ne_, gadis kecil, kenapa kau menangis?" Gadis kecil terkejut karena tidak menduga ada yang akan menyapanya sehingga ia berdiri dan langsung berbalik memperlihatkan penampilannya yang kusut. "K-Kau siapa?"

"Eh? Jangan khawatir aku bukan orang jahat, namaku Naruto," ujar Naruto menenangkan. "Aku khawatir mendengar suara tangisanmu. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Bocah pirang yang bernama Naruto itu menilai kondisi gadis di hadapannya. Gadis berambut biru tua dengan bola mata unik, menurutnya ia baik-baik saja. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke tangan si gadis yang terbuka ke atas. "Kau menangis gara-gara anak burung itu, ya?"

Gadis kecil itu menganguk. Naruto heran kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa hanya untuk seekor anak burung kau menangis?"

Ia menjawab, "B-Burung kecil ini terjatuh dari sarangnya, hiks..a-aku menangis karena tidak bisa mengembalikannya.. Kan kasihan ia jadi berpisah dengan ibu dan saudara-saudaranya, HUWAAA.." Naruto terkejut karena tangisan gadis itu semakin kencang.

"Ssh..ssh.. Sudah jangan menangis," Naruto berusaha menenangkan. "Kau masih kecil jadi pantas saja tidak bisa memanjat pohon tinggi itu." Naruto sudah berusaha tapi tangisan anak itu tidak juga berhenti. "Baiklah.. Biar aku yang mengembalikan anak burung itu, oke." Setelah dikatakan begitu barulah tangisan gadis kecil itu mereda dan berganti sesenggukan kecil.

"T-Tapi k-kau kan juga masih kecil. Hiks."

"Tentu saja beda, anak laki-laki bisa memanjat. Nah sekarang duduklah, biar aku yang membawanya ke atas. Mana burungnya?" tangan Naruto menjulur meminta burung itu diletakkan di tangan kecilnya.

"I-Ini."

Naruto memanjat dengan mudahnya dengan tak lepas dari pandangan gadis kecil hingga Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kembali menapak daratan.

"Beres!" ucap Naruto disambut senyum gadis kecil. "Nah gadis kecil, ayo hapus air matamu. Dan sebaiknya kau pulang karena ibumu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

Huks..huks..HUWAAAA... "Hah? Kenapa kau malah menangis semakin kencang?"

"Ka-Kaa-san, hiks..Kaa-san baru saja pergi. Ka-Kata _tou-san _ia akan beristirahat untuk selamanya, HUWAAA." Kemudian Naruto mengerti bahwa gadis ini adalah anak gadis keluarga Hyuuga yang baru saja ditinggalkan ibunya setelah melahirkan anak keduanya yang ternyata meninggal juga.

"_Ne_, jangan bersedih, _kaa-san-_mu pasti tidak senang melihatmu bersedih, apalagi jika kau bersedih karena menangisinya. Sebaliknya ia pasti berharap kau selalu bahagia. Penuhilah harapan _kaa-_san-mu dengan tetap menjaga senyuman di wajahmu. Sekarang pulanglah keluargamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Un." Gadis itu berbalik dan berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seutas Kenangan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**A NaruHina Fict by Uzumaki Shizuka**_

**Dalam rangka event "From Andromeda To Bimasakti : Naruhina"**

**Rate: K+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memejamkan mata, menghayati suasana yang sedang dinikmatinya. Merasakan hangat matahari yang merambati tubuhnya, hembusan udara yang bergerak di sekelilingnya. Mendengarkan suara-suara dedaunan yang bergesekan diterjang terpaan angin di atasnya. Serta suara-suara serangga yang ramai bersahutan merayakan siang musim panas. Kemudian ia mengambil napas menghirup puas-puas udara di tempat yang telah lama ia rindukan.

Haah.. Semua ini adalah Konoha. Desa tempat kelahirannya, sekaligus tempat ia pernah dibesarkan walaupun hanya sebentar. Tempat yang telah lama ia rindukan.

Hinata sangat merindukan tempat itu sekalipun sepuluh tahun telah ia habiskan di Amegakure Hinata tak bisa melepas kecintaannya pada konoha. Keputusan ayahnya untuk meninggalkan Konoha dulu untuk melupakan rasa kehilangan atas dua orang yang dicintainya membuat Hinata kecewa tapi ia harus tetap ikut bersama _tou-_san-nya karena hanya _otou-san-_nya lah satu-satunya keluarganya. Maka dari itu selama di Amegakure Hinata selalu berharap suatu saat bisa kembali ke Konoha. Dan sekarang di sanalah ia, di tempat yang terakhir kali dipijakinya saat berusia lima tahun itu.

Hinata memutari pohon rindang yang tampak tak berubah. Pohon yang sering menjadi tempat rahasianya menumpahkan perasaan. Ia penasaran masih adakah sarang burung di atas sana. Kemudian Hinata mengingat salah satu kenangan di sana yang membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat menghadapi kepergian _kaa-san_-nya. Dalam hati ia bertanya mungkinkah ia masih diingat oleh anak laki-laki itu. Jujur saja Hinata sangat ingin berteman dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikannya.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan perjalanan napak tilasnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Ia hanya diizinkan berjalan-jalan sebentar karena ia dan _tou-san_-nya berencana mengunjungi makam _kaa-san _dan Hanabi –nama adik perempuannya. Selain itu Hinata juga harus membantu persiapan acara pernikahan Neji-_nii _dan Tenten-_san. _Ya, itulah sebab kepulangan Hinata dan _tou-_san-nya ke Konoha. Bagi Hyuuga Hiashi, inilah saat yang tepat untuk kembali.

.

.

.

Hinata menyusuri jalan setapak yang menghubungkan hutan dengan jalanan aspal menuju rumahnya. Puas ia rasakan. Kemudian tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara teriakan anak laki-laki dan sesekali bunyi bola ditendang. Barulah Hinata ingat di dekat situ ada sebuah lapangan. Dan ternyata memang benar, dari semak-semak ia dapat melihat lapangan itu sedang digunakan para anak laki-laki untuk bermain bola. Hinata tersenyum, inilah salah satu pemandangan yang jarang ia temukan di Amegakure.

Pandangan Hinata memokus memperhatikan sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya. Saking fokusnya sampai tidak menyadari ada bola yang mengarah kepadanya.

Dan tiba-tiba. KYAAAA_..._

"Hei Naruto. Sepertinya bolamu mengenai seseorang," ujar salah seorang anak laki-laki.

_Naruto?_

"Gawat aku harus melihatnya."

Hinata terkejut melihat seorang laki-laki berbadan tinggi berambut pirang sedang berlari menghampirinya. Hinata tertegun, bukan lagi karena terkejut tapi karena ia mengenalinya, rambut yang sama, bola mata yang sama, tanda lahir di pipi yang sama. Mungkinkah?

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa? Lho, kau kan gadis yang menangis waktu itu kan."

Hinata terperangah, "K-Kau masih ingat?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pasti anak gadis keluarga Hyuuga. Wah kejutan sekali."

"NARUTOO, AYO CEPAT KE SINIKAN BOLANYA!"

"Kalau kau masih ingat namaku Naruto. Aku senang kau sudah kembali. _Jaa_, sampai ketemu, Hinata."

Hinata masih terkaget-kaget mengetahui ia masih mengenalinya. Tidak hanya itu ia juga tidak menyangka karena laki-laki itu ternyata mengetahui namanya. Dikiranya selama ini anak itu tak pernah mengenalinya.

Perasaannya menghangat. Pipi Hinata bersemu dan senyum grogi terpampang di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa yakin hari-hari yang akan dijalaninya selama di Konoha nanti akan penuh kesan.

**Fin**


End file.
